Die Lieben und Leiden des Snape und des Remus
by JamesMarsters15
Summary: Fluff. Die Lieben und Leiden von unseren zwei Lieblingscharakteren. Komplett!
1. Die Lieben und Leiden des Severus Snape

Titel: Die Lieben und Leiden des Severus Snape  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: JamesMarsters15  
E-Mail: JamesMarsters15yahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: MajinSakuko  
Widmung: Diese Story widme ich meinem liebsten Beta-Reader MajinSakuko. Sie ist einfach die Beste. :P  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Severus/Remus  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Romantik  
Inhalt: Fluff. Inhalt ist dem Titel zu entnehmen.  
A/N: Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story, und ich krieg den einen oder anderen Review dafür. Kann auch konstruktiv sein. Manches an der Geschichte könnte euch bekannt vorkommen, da ich mich stark von verschiedenen Liedern inspirieren lassen habe.  
Bitte lest und kommentiert auch das Sequel „Die Lieben und Leiden des Remus Lupin".

Severus' POV  
Du sagst mir, dass du mich liebst. Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht dasselbe für dich empfinde und bei dir bleiben will, aber jedes Mal, wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, schrecke ich zurück. Ich möchte wirklich an Alles glauben, was du sagst, weil es einfach so gut klingt, aber wenn du mich wirklich willst, dann bitte dräng mich nicht. Es gibt Dinge von denen du nicht weißt, die du einfach wissen solltest, aber ich habe Angst sie dir zu sagen, denn ich befürchte, dass du mich dann mit anderen Augen sehen wirst, und mich so wie alle anderen auch verachten, vielleicht sogar hassen wirst. Und aus diesem Grund laufe ich manchmal davon. Verstecke ich mich manchmal. Habe ich manchmal Angst vor dir. Aber alles, was ich wirklich will, ist dich festzuhalten und dich so zu behandeln, wie du es verdient hast. Ich möchte Tag und Nacht bei dir sein. Aber ich brauche Zeit. Zeit mich daran zu gewöhnen, geliebt zu werden, obwohl ich es doch gar nicht verdient habe. Obwohl ich dich doch gar nicht verdient habe.  
Ich möchte nicht so schüchtern sein. Jedes Mal wenn ich alleine bin, frage ich mich warum und hoffe, dass du auf mich warten wirst. Du wirst sehen, dass du der Einzige für mich bist und auch immer sein wirst. Denn ich kann mein Herz nur einmal verschenken, und du bist derjenige an den ich es schon seit langer Zeit verloren habe. Aber hab keine Angst ich werde es nie von dir zurückfordern, denn das könnte ich dir niemals antun.  
Ich liebe es dich zu hassen, wenngleich ich auch nur so tue um den Schein zu wahren, um mein Gesicht nicht zu verlieren und um dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, denn ich weiß nicht, was die anderen sagen würden, würden sie wissen, dass ich dich mehr liebe, als mein Leben je wert sein wird.  
Ich möchte wissen, was Liebe ist und ich möchte, dass du es mir zeigst. Ich weiß, dass du es mir bereitwillig offenbaren wirst. Ich bin so weit gegangen um mein einsames Leben zu ändern, also bitte lass mich erleben was Liebe ist. Es scheint so einfach sich zu verlieben, jedoch ist es in meinem bisher dunklen Leben nur einmal passiert und trotzdem weiß ich, dass dieses Gefühl welches ich für dich empfinde nichts anderes sein kann.  
Ich fühle es in meinen Fingern, in meinem Bauch, ein seltsames Ziehen. Liebe ist überall und so wächst das Gefühl in mir. Es ist allerorts wo ich hingehe und ich kann nicht entkommen. Und wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann komm und zeig es mir. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, das werde ich immer. Meine Liebe zu dir wird zu keiner Zeit erlöschen.  
Niemals.  
Ich werde dich auf ewig lieben.  
Für immer.  
Ende


	2. Die Lieben und Leiden des Remus Snape

Titel: Die Lieben und Leiden des Remus Lupin  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: JamesMarsters15  
E-Mail: JamesMarsters15yahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: MajinSakuko  
Widmung: Diese Story widme ich meiner besten Freundin Christine. Du bist einfach die beste Freundin die man sich wünschen kann.  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Severus/Remus  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Romantik  
Inhalt: Fluff. Inhalt ist dem Titel zu entnehmen.  
A/N: Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story, und ich krieg den einen oder anderen Review dafür. Kann auch konstruktiv sein. Manches an der Geschichte könnte euch bekannt vorkommen, da ich mich stark von verschiedenen Liedern inspirieren lassen habe.  
Bitte lest auch das Prequel „Die Lieben und Leiden des Severus Snape".

Remus' POV  
Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann habe Vertrauen in mich, so wie ich in dich Vertrauen setze. Schau in meine Augen und du wirst sehen, was du mir wirklich bedeutest. Sag mir nicht, dass es das nicht wert ist. Dass unsere Liebe es nicht verdient hat, dafür zu kämpfen. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass sie nicht wichtig genug ist, dafür zu sterben.  
Du weißt, dass es wahr ist, dass ich alles was ich mache nur für dich tue. Und sag mir nicht, dass du es nicht wert bist sich anzustrengen.  
Wenn du einen Mann liebst, dann sag ihm, dass er der Einzige ist, er braucht jemanden der ihm sagt, dass es für immer ist. Wenn du in seinen Augen eure ungeborenen Kinder sehen kannst, dann weißt du, dass du diesen Mann wirklich liebst. Ich brauche deine Liebe um meinen Schmerz zu lindern, um ihn zu überstehen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass man Liebe nicht erzwingen kann, sie muss von alleine kommen und wachsen. Und deshalb will ich dich nicht zu etwas drängen, wozu du vielleicht noch nicht bereit bist.  
Dennoch muss ich sagen, dass Liebe ohne dich weh tut und es mir das Herz bricht, weil ich nichts dagegen tun kann ohne dich.  
Meine Liebe ist viel stärker als du es dir je erwartet hättest und aus diesem Grund werde ich dich niemals aus freien Stücken gehen lassen. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, wenn du traurig bist, wenn du verloren bist. Ich würde lieber sterben, als deinen Schmerz nicht zu lindern wenn du Angst davor hast, was die anderen vielleicht denken könnten, wenn sie es wüssten.  
Wenn sie wüssten wie sehr ich dich liebe, was ich alles für dich tun würde, was du alles für mich tun würdest. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, wenn du traurig bist und ich werde dich nie weinend alleine lassen.  
Niemals.  
Denn dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr.  
Aber wie kann ich sagen, ob du dasselbe für empfindest, du sagst es mir zwar, aber in deinen Augen, deinem Gesicht kann ich es nicht sehen. Du umarmst mich, aber das sind nur deine Arme. Wenn ich wirklich wissen will, ob du mich liebst, dann erkenne ich das in deinen Küssen. Und jetzt weiß ich, du liebst mich und wirst es auch bis in alle Ewigkeit tun.  
Und dafür liebe ich dich noch mehr und bin ich dir unendlich dankbar.  
Für immer.  
Ende


End file.
